


Forget the night

by NightRain712



Series: Not-quite-drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief vague implied cheating, Cliffhangers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRain712/pseuds/NightRain712
Summary: Heartbreak can always be cured with alcohol, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt!: “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”

The bar is loud and full, typical of a Friday night, but Stiles doesn't feel the same enthusiasm and excitement he usually does at being here. Scott is right behind him as they choose a booth within viewing range of the TV's, and Isaac joins them a few moments later with the first round of beers. Stiles downs his alarmingly fast and waves down a waitress for a refill.

"You might want to take it slow, Stiles, you remember the last time you got drunk?" Scott looks at him in concern, and Stiles knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Psh. Of course I do. Drunk is the aim of the game tonight, Scotty boy! I am going to get sooo wasted." He drinks half of his second beer in two gulps, wiping away the froth on his lip with his sleeve.

"Seriously? You just wanna get wasted? You don't even wanna, I don't know, try to meet someone?"

Stiles splutters on his next sip, just barely keeping from spitting beer everywhere.

"Are you kidding?! I did meet someone, Scott! And he ripped my heart out! So no, I'm not going to try and "meet someone" tonight. One rejection is enough for me, thanks."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Isaac pipes in. "could it?"

Stiles pretends to think about it while he stares into his glass sullenly. "I asked Derek to marry me and he said no. Not even just no, but hell no. And he laughed in my face. Said, and I quote: "are you kidding me, Stiles? Seriously?" So yeah, it was that bad."

"Oh man." Scott swears softly. "I'm sorry dude. But, like, I'll kick his ass if you want me to?"

"Yeah, definitely." Isaac chimes in excitedly, raging against his own alpha. "We'll kick his ass for you! Next time we see him, SMACK!" He punches his fist into his palm to demonstrate.

Stiles smiles at his friends. "Thanks guys."

"Dude, you know we're on your side, all the way." Scott says, Isaac nodding in agreement.

Stiles finishes his third beer and Isaac pushes his first towards him in offering.

**

They invest the next twenty minutes in getting Stiles wasted enough to forget about his heartbreak, and after that it's a matter of keeping him on the bridge of a happy drunk; just wasted enough to not be sad, but not so wasted to get into trouble. They watch a baseball game on one of the TV's, booing and cheering for both teams, and Stiles shamelessly flirts with a married couple down the bar. They're simply amused at his antics.

After an hour, the bar workers open up the karaoke station, and Stiles rejoices in it, hogging it for several songs in a row, before Scott wrangles him off the stage. He's received mixed applause from the crowd for his performances.

"Come on, Stiles, let's give someone else a chance at karaoke."

"But Scottyyyyy!"

Isaac grabs his other arm and they hoist him offstage and to a table.

"I'll be right back." Scott says.

Stiles looks at him, mouth open to protest, but Scott interrupts him.

"I gotta pee, man!" He's even doing a little gotta-pee-jig.

"Fine! Leave me, you traitor!"

Scott laughs as he walks away, and it's just Stiles and Isaac at the table. Stiles peers at him over the rim of his half-empty beer.

"Are you and Ally still a thing?"

"Uh, yeah." He answers. "It's not just us, though, we have a third."

"Is it Scott?"

"What?! No! Why - ?"

"I've seen the way you look at him." Stiles wags his finger at the blonde, grinning playfully. "You want aaaall up on that."

Isaac blushes, looking away from him pointedly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles, you're drunk."

"Yes. I. Am!" He waves his beer around cheerfully and drinks from it, not caring about keeping all of it inside the cup or his mouth. Stiles lets the noise of the bar wash over him, feeling pretty good, when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Stiles?"

He sets down his beer, wiping his mouth as he looks to see the newcomer.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah! It's me! How are you? I didn't think I'd ever see you outside of econ."

"Haha. I do have a life you know."

"Yeah, of course. So what are you doing here? Is this your date?" He points to Isaac, face curiously questioning.

Stiles looks at Isaac and they both laugh.

"Oh no, no way! No, I'm getting drunk with my two best Bros. Although Scott has been in the bathroom for like two years now."

"It's been two minutes Stiles." Isaac says.

"Maybe in sober town!"

"You're getting drink, huh?" Johnny asks, looking him over carefully.

"Getting. Got. Am. All the drunk!"

Johnny laughs at him, helping himself to an open chair at their table.

"What's the occasion?"

Stiles frowns as he remembers the reason why, and he glares at nothing.

"Derek."

"Derek?"

"His boyfriend." Isaac supplies.

"Oh." Johnny's eyebrows shoot up.

"Ex." Stiles says. "Ex boyfriend. I don't think we're together anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Stiles proposed to him and Derek said no." Isaac tells him, downing some of his own beer.

"Oh well that is a good reason to get drunk."

Stiles nods in agreement, waving at the bar for another refill.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks him.

"Oh you know, just looking."

"Looking for what?" Isaac asks.

Johnny licks his lips, eyeing both of them. "A good meal."

"Dude, the kitchen's closing in like five minutes." Stiles waves towards the bar again. "You better hurry up."

Johnny laughs at him, blue eyes twinkling. "Not that kind of a meal, Stiles." He rests his hand on Stiles' arm, skin a hot point of contact, and Stiles' breath catches.

He swallows nervously, turning to look at Isaac. "Shouldn't Scott be back by now?"

Isaac nods, standing up and stretching slightly. "Yeah, he should be. Unless he fell in. I'll go see if that's the case." He chuckles to himself and then Stiles is alone with Johnny, a third of a beer their only company.

"So what do you say?" Johnny purrs. "You wanna get out of here and forget all about that Derek guy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for CharlieBarlyBear, who left such a lovely request for more! ^.^

Somehow the bar is even louder when Isaac and Scott exit the men's room. It makes it difficult to hear when Scott asks him a question.

"What?!" He asks.

"I said!" Scott shouts, gesturing in a particular direction. "Where's Stiles?!"

Isaac follows Scott's gaze and looks towards their table, the one he was just at. But instead of their drunk friend and his college classmate, he sees a group of girls chatting together.

"I don't know." Isaac admits.

 

**

 

When Stiles comes to, he's laying in a bed in some room. There's not much decoration to it, but it still manages to look inviting. He sits up, the comforter falling to his waist, and he's concerned when he can't remember getting naked. There's a man in the bed next to him, however, so he has a vague idea.

He slips out of the bed and looks around for his clothes; they're piled messily in a chair in the corner, his shoes on the floor underneath it. He hurries to get dressed, a vaguely unsettled feeling in his stomach, and freezes when the man rolls over to face him, still asleep.

He's the guy from the bar he was talking to! Stiles frowns as he looks at him, curious why he seems familiar from somewhere else.

Shoving on his shoes and shirt, it comes to him then: he's a classmate from one of his college courses, Johnny Something. Mystery solved, he gathers his things and exits the room, looking for the front door. It's just around the corner, and once outside, Stiles pulls out his phone to Google map his location and get home.

 

**

 

His apartment is quiet and empty when he gets back, and he breathes a small sigh of relief that none of the pack decided to stay over again (it's been known to happen, whether he's there or not.)

'Shower first, or food?' he wonders.

His phone ringing distracts him from either, and he pulls it from his pocket to look at the id.

"Hey Scotty."

"Stiles! About time! I've been calling you for ages!"

"Wha, what are you talking about?"

"Dude, you just disappeared last night! Where are you now?"

"At home."

"Oh, good." Scott sighs in relief. "Where'd you go last night?"

"Umm.. Everything's kinda fuzzy, but I think I got laid?"

"What?"

"I don't know, I woke up in a strange room and the guy next to me was the same I was talking to at the bar? I was naked when I woke up, so I think I left with him? It makes sense..."

"You just hooked up with a random guy? What about Derek?"

"What about Derek?" Stiles scowls and goes looking for food in his kitchen.

"What do you mean what about Derek? Isn't that cheating on him?"

"Dude, you were the one you told me last night to meet someone! Besides, like I said, I don't think we're together anymore."

"Well, yeah, I did say that. But still, you hooked up with someone and you're not even sure if you're single? That's kinda wrong, man."

"Whatever, the nights over, nothing I can do about it now."

Scott is silent on the line and Stiles pulls out the ingredients to make a sandwich.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Now I'm gonna make a sandwich, take a shower and take a nap."

"Stiles, you know that's not what I meant. Are you gone talk to Derek at all? I mean, are you sure he rejected you? Did he give a reason at all?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Scott! I asked him to marry me and he said no! It's pretty clear he didn't want to be with me. So no, I don't think I want to talk to him. I gotta go, I have a headache."

He hangs up without waiting for Scott's reply and finishes his sandwich, eating it while he gets the shower started and searches for some Advil. He wasn't lying about that headache.

 

**

 

The rest of the weekend passes by in a blur. When he's not sleeping or eating, he's watching Netflix or endlessly scrolling through his Facebook.

Monday comes too soon (and not soon enough) and he's back to school. Derek texts him around lunchtime, but he ignores it without reading it. He busies himself with assignments and course material, reading several chapters ahead in each of the classes he took that day. But then around 7 a knock comes on his door and he opens it to see Derek on the other side.

"Stiles." Derek greets him.

"Uh, hi Derek."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Sure, why?"

"I texted you and got no response. And the other day you just left when we were together."

Stiles tries not to scowl too hard, but he's not sure he's succeeding.

"Look, can I come in?" Derek asks him, his look pleading.

He thinks about it, wanting for just a second to say no and close the door in Derek's face, but he sighs and nods, stepping out of the way to let him in. Derek stands in front of the sofa, like he's unsure if he wants to sit or not.

"You didn't answer me." Derek says, after several long, uncomfortable moments.

"What do you want me to say?" Stiles asks, crossing his arms so he won't fidget.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why would I talk to you, Derek?"

He looks hurt, when Stiles glances up, and he reminds himself he's not in the wrong, here.

"Since when have you not been able to talk to me?"

Stiles breathes out heavily in irritation.

"Why don't you think about it?"

Derek glares at his attitude. "Is this because of when you asked me to marry you?"

Stiles looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"Stiles," Derek huffs. "You were out of your mind with sleep deprivation because of school! You hadn't slept in like four and a half days, and we've only been dating for like six months. Did you honestly expect me to say yes?"

Stiles looks away from him, studying a patch of carpet by his feet. Funny how he never noticed before that some of the fibers were pulled up.

"Stiles." Derek moves closer to him and Stiles backs up, feeling smaller than he has in a long time.

"We've known each other for years." Stiles eventually says. "I've been in love with you since I saw you in the woods that first day, nine years ago, and I haven't stopped loving you since. Look, I may have been a little tired, but I thought, after nine years of knowing each other, you'd know by now whether or not you wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives. Is it really so crazy that I asked you to marry me? I mean, we're dating, or, we were, at least. I mean - "

He trails off, face hot, gaze focused on nothing, and startles when Derek's hands land on his arms, pulling him close. He fights back against Derek's hug, weakly.

"Stiles," Derek whispers his name. "I didn't know that." He pulls Stiles into his arms, the smaller man's face tucked into his chest beneath his chin.

"I love you Derek. I always have."

Derek kisses his temple. "I want to marry you." He says.

Stiles chokes on a laugh, pulling away to wipe at his face as he turns away from Derek.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend to want me just because I said I loved you."

"Stiles -"

"I mean, I know you don't love me back. That's okay, I just thought, I don't know. I thought I'd ask you, is all. I mean, you agreed to go out with me because you were bored and lonely, -" 

"Stiles -"

" - and I asked you because I was lonely and I love you, so I just thought -"

"Stiles!"

He shuts up at Derek's shout, startled into looking at him fully.

"I've never not been in love with you."

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since that first day too." Derek says urgently. "And I didn't agree to go out with you because I was bored, or lonely. I agreed because I love you and I've wanted to date you since you were underage and it was illegal."

Stiles feels like the floor has been pulled out from under his feet. "What?" This makes no sense. Derek - beautiful, gorgeous Derek Hale - wanting to date gangly teenage Stiles?

Derek rolls his eyes fondly, a smile gracing his lips. "Stiles, I only said no because you hadn't slept in days and I thought you weren't thinking."

"So you really - ?"

"Yes, I want to marry you."

"Oh." He says, a smile blooming on his face. "Well that's a relief."

Derek smiles back at him and steps close to him, but Stiles backs up again as a thought occurs to him.

"Shit. I've got to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"I think I slept with someone?" He bites his lip nervously, watching Derek's face to judge his reaction.

"You what? When?"

"Over the weekend."

Derek frowns and Stiles hurries to get the rest out.

"I was upset that you said no, and kind of mad, honestly. And I wasn't sure if we were still together or not because you had just said you didn't want to be with me forever, and well, I went out with Scott and Isaac and I was drunk, and the next morning I woke up naked next to a guy I talked to at the bar the night before who also happens to be a guy from one of my classes last year. I don't remember anything after leaving the bar, but I assumed we had sex because we were both naked when I woke up, and why else would that be unless we did sleep together??"

"Stiles!" Derek grabs his arms again. "Breathe! Don't give yourself another panic attack."

Stiles nods shakily, breathing rapidly, and following Derek's example to calm down.

"There we go." Derek murmurs, when Stiles isn't freaking out so much. "I'm not mad."

"You're not? Why not? I'd be mad!"

"Because I understand. Not to say I'm not hurt, but I understand."

"Oh."

"I can see why you thought we might not have been together anymore." Derek says, rubbing his arms gently. "But for the record, just because I said no didn't mean I wanted to break up."

"So we were still together then." Stiles says, shoulders falling.

"Yeah. But I'll let it slide this time." Derek tells him, grinning at his incredulous look. "Extenuating circumstances."

"Oh. I really love you." Stiles tells him, smiling in relief.

"I love you too." Derek pulls him into a hug again, wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly.

Stiles hums into it happily.

"But Stiles? If you ever cheat on me again, I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles barks out a laugh, looking up to kiss Derek properly.

"And you still owe me a proper proposal, too."

"Done and done, Sourwolf!"

"You know you're gonna have to find a new nickname for me once we get married."

"Hmm? Why's that?"

Derek kisses him sweetly. "Because I won't be sour anymore once I'm married to you."

"Oh my God! You are so cheesy!" Stiles laughs, holding onto him. "Maybe I should call you Cheesywolf! Or precious! Like Golem with the one ring!"

Derek only rolls his eyes and kisses Stiles again, denying later that he smiled at his boyfriend's antics.

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys wanna see Stiles' proposal to Derek!
> 
> Also, I'm taking prompts about the way he'll propose. If you have an idea, send it to me, I'd love to hear it!


	3. Chapter 3

The airport is exactly as busy as Derek expected it be, so he's not too irritated at the large crowds and boisterous noise, but he still feels tired from his trip out to Washington to meet with another pack. The meeting went smoothly, though, and now he's back.

Derek exits the plane with his single carry-on and heads towards the arrivals area, where Stiles promised to pick him up. It's a twenty minute walk from his gate, down the terminal and to the unloading zone, past baggage claim.

When he arrives though, his boyfriend is nowhere in sight, and Derek tamps down on the immediate disappointment. He might just be running late, or couldn't find parking.

Desk moves closer to the exit, planning on waiting for Stiles outside.

He's in the dead center of the room - hadn't taken more than five steps towards the exit - when loud music starts playing from somewhere, echoing in the spacious rooms. It's a beautiful slow country song, and it sways like an easy jazz song, every other note melodic and harmonious.

"Every morning  
For the last couple of weeks  
In between shaving and brushing my teeth"

All around Derek men and women set down their luggage and bags and join together in pairs of two, dancing slowly to the beat.

"What?" He mutters.

"I'd lean on the sink and practice my lines  
By now you would think they'd be memorized"

A hand touches the back of Derek's shoulder, and he turns around to see Stiles right there, smiling softly at him. He offers Derek his hand, and Derek takes it, smiling back despite his confusion. His bag is placed to the ground, out of the way.

"But leave it to me to come all this way  
Get down on one knee and forget what to say"

"Stiles?"

"Shh." Stiles gently shushes him, smiling and kissing his cheek while they sway to the music.

"I'm at a loss  
Should have known this is how it would be  
'Cause you have that effect on me"

Stiles twirls Derek slowly, spinning him out and bringing him back into the safety of his arms.

"I must admit I still don't understand  
Why I lost my head holding your hand"

Stiles brings his hand up to kiss, lips gently brushing across his knuckles. Derek blushes lightly, looking around them to see dozens of people dancing around them.

They're at the center of the display.

"There's no explanation, no simple excuse  
For this intoxication I feel around you  
And now truth be known  
Since I've met you  
I've been walking around in my own little world"

Stiles is confident in his dancing, easily leading Derek through the steps. It feels effortless in his arms, and he's never seen Stiles so graceful before.

"One look in my eyes and oh darlin'  
Any fool could see  
That you have that effect on me."

The lyrics stop, the song continuing instrumentally, and Stiles gently spins Derek away on the last word, softly enough so he wouldn't lost his balance.

Stiles doesn't pull him back in, and when he turns around, Stiles is on one knee, holding a small red box open to him.

Everyone is still dancing around them.

"Derek Hale, you are the light and love of my life and every day with you is a joy and pleasure. We didn't always have it so easy, and more times than not we've hurt each other. But I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor and the privilege of marrying me?"

He's speechless, and he looks around to see all the dancers have fallen still, staring at him and smiling.

"You did all this?" Derek asks.

"I did." Stiles nods. "The pack helped." He turns his head to the side, and Derek sees they're all there, to the sides, hidden among the dancers.

Boyd is smiling softly, an arm wrapped around Erica, whose grinning. Scott is there with Kira; Isaac with Malia, Lydia and Aiden. Everyone is here, even the sheriff and Melissa McCall.

Stiles really orchestrated this whole thing?

"What do you say, Derek?" Stiles asks, easily drawing his attention back again. "Would you be mine?"

"Ye-yes!" Derek stutters, still in shock. "Yes of course!"

Stiles smiles happily, surging up to pull Derek into his arms. The crowd around them explodes in cheers and applause, and it's all Derek can do to keep his head on straight.

Stiles pulls back to kiss him, his elegant hands cradling Derek's face, and he smiles beautifully when he sees Derek's dazed face.

His thumbs gently wipe away the tears Derek didn't realize he had been crying.

"I love you." Stiles whispers.

Derek nods back, his throat choked up. "I love you too." He whispers back.

Stiles kisses him again and draws back to pull the silver ring from the red velvet box. He holds it up between them, a shy, yet happy smile on his face, almost as in question.

Derek immediately holds out his left hand, slightly embarrassed at the way it's shaking. But Stiles is there to steady him. He holds Derek gently in one hand, while the other carefully slips the ring onto Derek's finger.

It's a perfect fit, and Derek will ask later how Stiles knew his ring size. Right now though, he just smiles at the most perfect man he's ever known.

Stiles holds his hand and kisses him tenderly, and Derek leans into him, feeling the happiest he's ever been.

 

A soft breeze rustles his forehead, and Derek opens his eyes to see a dark celling, with a fan oscillating quietly . He's laying in bed, his bed, at the loft.

"Mmm. No more cake."

Derek turns his head to see Stiles. He's also asleep and muttering near-nonsense, limbs akimbo.

"It was just a dream." Derek whispers to himself.

Stiles snorts and rolls over, fitting his back into Derek's side. He grabs Derek's arm in the process and rests his head on it, like a pillow.

Stiles snuffles and smacks his lips, and Derek smiles to himself. He fits himself around Stiles, cuddling his boyfriend and kissing the nape of his neck.

Dream or not, Derek is going to make it a reality.


End file.
